1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to additives which are useful as dispersants and detergents in lubricating oils. In particular, this invention is directed toward alkenyl or alkyl succinimides which have been modified by treatment with glycidol. These modified alkenyl or alkyl succinimides are improved dispersants for lubricating oil over the alkylene oxide modified succinimides. The modified succinimides of this invention are also useful as detergents and dispersants in fuels.
2. Prior Art
Modification of alkenyl or alkyl succinimides with alkylene oxides such as ethylene oxide, propylene oxide and epichlorohydrin to produce poly(oxyalkylene) hydroxy derivatives thereof are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,111 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,943. These alkylene oxide treated succinimides are taught as additives for lubricating oils. It has now been found that treatment of alkenyl or alkyl succinimides with glycidol significantly improves the dispersancy property of the succinimide as compared to alkenyl or alkyl succinimides treated with alkylene oxides.